De parte de la enamorada pareja
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Después de un entrenamiento terminado temprano por el frío, Kageyama comienza a maldecir al estúpido clima que no le deja practicar aunque, pensándolo bien, no fue tan mala idea y menos cuando hay que comprar los regalos para Navidad.


Después de un buen rato sin subir fics,por fin salgo de mi "hiatus" Y lo mejor de todo es que es con Haikyuu,uno de los fandoms donde estoy y que me encanta a pesar de que haya una persona que me arruina tanta hermosura,en fin.

Este fic es para un intercambio que me tocó,y que -como siempre- subo tarde ¡Disculpa! Pero venga ¡Feliz Navidad! Todo estaba fríamente calculado (?) Espero te guste y no solo a ti,si no a todos los que lo lean uwu

Por cierto (?) Este es un AU donde los chicos de primero están en tercero,espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Kageyama caminaba con rumbo su casa en la fría nieve que pintaba de blanco toda Sendai, sería un bonito paisaje si tan solo no fuera ese el maldito motivo por el que los mandaran un poco antes a casa ya que al salir sudados del entrenamiento, podrían cachar un resfriado y dentro de poco los de tercero tendrían que presentar el examen a la Universidad por lo que no debían enfermarse.

El azabache gruñó con molestia al pensar que justo en ese instante iba caminando a su casa en vez de seguir practicando en el gimnasio ya que ese era su último año de preparatoria, por lo tanto, su última oportunidad de ganar el título del armador de la prefectura y llegar, al menos, a las semi finales en el torneo de primavera.

Los de primero le tenían una mezcla de miedo, admiración y respeto. A pesar de que ahora llevaba unos lentes de armazón cuadrado, seguía siendo el mismo idiota en la escuela así que los chicos nuevos rieron al saber sus calificaciones pero sus risas fueron calladas al ver las jugadas tan perfectas con la estrella del equipo además de que Ushijima, uno de los mejores jugadores del país a nivel universidad, le pidió que levantara pases para estar preparado para el mundial.

De tan ensimismado que iba pensando en que debería estar levantando y no caminando, no vio que comenzó a caer nieve y que sus gafas se estaban manchando hasta que un grito le despertó ya en el piso.

— ¡Enorme hijo de…

—Pedazo de estúpido ¿Qué no…ves? ¿Kageyama? —Y entonces al sentarse y abrir los ojos pudo ver que quien lo había tirado a la acera era Hinata en su boba motocicleta.

El de cabellos naranjas bajó de su vehículo negro con naranja para darle la mano al azabache que obviamente golpeó para pararse él solo aunque casi se cae de nuevo al resbalar con algo de hielo que la estúpida motocicleta tiraba, agarrándose de Hinata que le abrazó de la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

—Idiota ¡Hinata idiota! ¿Qué haces conduciendo esta cosa en la acera? ¡Idiota! —Gritó el armador mientras se quitaba sus lentes para limpiarlos, frunciendo el ceño por el golpe que se llevó en el coxis.

—Pero Kageyama, estabas cruzando la calle con el semáforo en rojo...Si no fuera porque frené ¡Bum! ¡Tortilla de Kageyama! —Exclamó el más bajo aunque segundos después se veía arrepentido al sentir la mano del menor apretarle la cabeza como si su vida dependiera de ello— ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! —Kageyama lo agitó un poco antes de soltarlo y colocarse sus lentes, sonrojándose al notar que el brazo del mayor seguía rodeando su cintura.

— ¿Cómodo? —Preguntó con ironía mientras señalaba su cadera. Hinata miró y solo rio con cierta burla, aprendida claramente del maestro Tsukishima.

—Mucho, a decir verdad—Después de eso Kageyama no sabía qué era más rojo si su cara o el chichón de su amigo que se sobaba la cabeza lloriqueando.

¿Desde cuándo Kageyama se sonrojaba al tener tan cerca a Hinata?

No lo recordaba pero ahora que lo veía bien…Hinata ya no era el niño de un poco más de metro y medio que gritoneaba y se veía tan amenazante como un pequeño perrito enojado.

Oh no.

Ahora Hinata era el as de Karasuno con el número diez como insignia, su estatura si bien no era muy alta, había crecido mucho ya que ahora llegaba al metro con setenta y cinco centímetros, su cabello seguía siendo un alboroto en toda regla pero con la coleta de caballo pequeña que se hacía, disminuía un poco el desastre además debía admitir que el maldito se veía guapísimo.

Otra cosa es que cuando iban en segundo, justo el día de la graduación para que ellos pasaran a tercero, los cuatro fueron a hacerse una perforación con los chicos de tercero como algo simbólico, claro que los únicos estúpidos de tercero que hicieron eso fueron Tanaka y Nishinoya, los cuales forzaron a los de segundo a perforarse ¿Resultado? Hinata tenía dos arracadas y un arete en la oreja izquierda y otro en la derecha, Tsukishima tenía uno en la lengua y Yamaguchi igual tenía un arete en la oreja mientras que él solía tener uno en la oreja también, pequeño para que no llamara la atención pero Sugawara no lo consideró para nada pequeño así que hizo que todos se quitaran sus piezas, cosa que no sirvió de mucho ya que al día siguiente las traían de nuevo menos él, que se le olvidó y al paso del tiempo, la cicatriz se cerró.

—Ya suéltame, inepto—Kageyama empujó a Hinata para que le soltara pero no sirvió de gran cosa porque segundos después tuvo que volver a agarrarse de él por el auto que casi lo atropella (Por segunda ocasión en el día).

— ¿Y si mejor subes a la moto? Iba a comprar unos regalos para navidad que Natsu me pidió para sus amigas y para los del equipo—El azabache por un momento se aturdió al ver a Hinata tan confiado, como un súper héroe cuando daba un discurso, bueno, gracias a eso es que era el capitán del equipo— ¿Y bien? ¿Subes o no? —Kageyama salió de sus vacilaciones cuando sintió que el mayor le picaba la mejilla.

—Bien…Ya que—Se puso el casco que Hinata le dio y se subió en su motocicleta, abrazándose a su cintura para no caerse, casi pareciendo un gato asustadizo cuando el de cabellos naranjas aumentaba la velocidad como psicótico ¿Es que pensaba en matarlos? Ya al llegar a la plaza, casi Hinata no se veía por el abrazo de Kageyama que lo envolvía entero por el miedo de morir.

—Ahh…Kage—Pero Hinata no pudo seguir hablando al sentir sus pulmones ser casi rotos por la fuerza con la que Kageyama le apretaba ¿Es que lo creía un peluche?

Justo cuando Hinata comenzaba a empalidecer y tener los labios azules pro la falta de aire, Kageyama se dio cuenta de que ya se habían estacionado en la plaza.

El azabache soltó al mayor, el cual se sentía peor que muñeco de trapo y bajó cuidadosamente de esa cosa motorizada a la cual no se volvería a subir si Hinata era el conductor y menos en un día de nieve ¡Casi se resbalan en pleno alto! Y peor, el idiota derrapo como seis veces a propósito. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de la muerte como en ese instante donde creía que hacer enojar a Daichi-san era un vil juego de niños comparado a eso.

—Vamos, idiota. Deja de flojear en tu moto—Hinata quiso chillarle y decirle que fue su culpa el que se quedara sentado tomando tanto aire que creyó acabar con el oxígeno de la tierra pero si no quería volver a ser estrujado como naranja para jugo, decidió callarse y seguirlo.

Hinata sonrió emocionado al ver el gran árbol que adornaba la plaza ¡Era hermoso! Lleno de luces de colores, adornos, esferas y en la cima una gran estrella que emitía luz mientras sonaba un villancico de fondo, el cual era el que cantaron cuando iban en primero junto a los de tercero y segundo, antes de que Yachi se uniera.

Parecía que Kageyama también lo había recordado porque tarareaba la melodía en lo que miraba como las luces tintineaban en el árbol.

—Ya, vamos—Kageyama siguió a Hinata, poniéndose a su lado antes de que se pusiera nervioso porque al verlo a lo lejos se parecía cada vez más y más al pequeño gigante, dándole la sensación de que si no se ponía a su altura, sería dejado atrás lentamente.

Ambos caminaban por las tiendas viendo lo aparatoso que podría ser una pequeña tienda con tantos adornos y colores además de que el precio en algunas cosas era mayor que de costumbre aunque en otras bajó. De reojo, Hinata se veía nuevamente como el niño de primero de preparatoria mientras canturreaba y escogía regalos con una gran sonrisa, jalando a Kageyama a cualquier lugar que tuviera un árbol o cancioncitas navideñas.

De la nada ya tenían el regalo de Natsu, la mamá de Hinata, los papás de Kageyama, los de primero, el entrenador Ukai, el entrenador Akiteru, Takeda-sensei, los de segundo, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Yachi, Ennoshita, Narita y Kinoshita, ahora solo faltaban los senpai.

—A Noya-senpai ¿Qué le podemos regalar? —Preguntó Kageyama mientras miraba unos tenis que se veían más altos, quizá eso le ayudaría a aparentar más centímetros.

—Mmmh…No sé…—Y entonces encontraron una pieza para su perforación mientras que a Tanaka le compraron un peine para que se lo pasara por su cabeza que ya tenía algo de cabello.

A los mayores les compraron pastel, más pastel, una liga para el cabello y a Kiyoko-san un estuche de lentes ¡Seguro que a todos les gustaría! Aunque Kageyama ya se estaba muriendo al comprar el último pastel porque su billetera se había quedado sin un mísero en, lo que significaba que no tenía dinero para el camión, por lo tanto, la motocicleta de la muerte de Hinata era la única opción.

— ¡Pastel! ¡Pastel! Muy rico es el pastel—Iba canturreando el de cabellos naranjas mientras Kageyama trataba de envalentonarse para subirse a esa cosa motorizada, quizá olía el miedo—Por cierto, envolvamos los regalos en casa…No, espera—Hinata frunció el ceño pensando.

El de ojo azul estaba sorprendido de que Hinata pensara porque varias veces se preguntó si era capaz de hacerlo, de hecho, solo lo había visto pensar en partidos oficiales porque ahora que iban en el mismo salón de tercero, cuando él estaba despierto, Hinata dormía y viceversa además de que cuando trataba de copiarle, su examen solo tenía su nombre a excepción de inglés donde le copiaba todo, hasta que un día literalmente le copió hasta el nombre y tuvo que hacer un examen de reposición.

—Mejor vamos a tu casa porque en mi casa está Natsu y no quiero que vea su regalo así que mejor en la tuya los envolvemos—El pobre armador ni siquiera pudo contestar ya que el de cabellos naranjas ya estaba de camino a su motocicleta, poniendo las bolsas en la canasta trasera que tenía integrada.

Kageyama volvió a subirse a esa máquina mortal con mala cara, volviendo a casi asfixiar a Hinata entre sus brazos en cada derrape que el maldito hacía con una sonrisa hasta que le metió un pellizco que seguramente le dejaría rojo el brazo el resto del día.

El de cabello naranja no lo admitiría pero el motivo por el que derrapaba no era solo para molestar a Kageyama si no para sentir como el agarre contra su cintura se afianzaba y su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro balbuceando su nombre-con algunas maldiciones-pero su nombre a final de cuentas, de hecho, en la motocicleta no sentía ni un atisbo de frío gracias al calor corporal del chico que lo traía loco desde primero de preparatoria.

¿Por qué no se habían hecho novios? Fácil.

Miedo.

Esa era la respuesta a todo.

Por más que los senpai de tercero le insistieran cada vez que lo veían en un partido o que Yachi le ayudara y le echara porras, Hinata simplemente no podía llegar y decirle a su mejor amigo "Hey, soy gay ¿Y sabes que es mejor? Soy gay porque tú me gustas ¿Saldrías conmigo?" Además, una vez le dijo que le gustaba pero se ganó un balonazo que tan solo con el recuerdo, su cara ardía de dolor.

— ¡Hinata estúpido, idiota, imbécil! —Como prometió Kageyama en primero, había ampliado su vocabulario de insultos hacia el as del equipo, demostrándolo cada partido y en situaciones de ese estilo pero su favorito siempre sería "idiota".

Cada vez que se acercaba más a casa de Kageyama (que conocía de sobra por tantas veces que había ido en esos años) podía escuchar más claro como su corazón se rompía porque no quería terminar ese cálido contacto que le albergaba una leve esperanza en su corazón.

Al llegar a casa del azabache, Hinata volvió a quedarse casi sin aire por el asfixiante abrazo que recibió de nuevo aunque no se volvería a quejar por obvias razones pero necesitaba un rato para recuperar el aire.

—Idiota, estúpido, baboso ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre derrapar así!? ¡Casi morimos! —Hinata solo emitió una suave risa forzada por el poco aire que tenía, agradeciendo que no hubiera un balón cerca porque su cara podría deformarse si Kageyama se lo lanzaba.

Después de estacionar su motocicleta, entró a la casa del azabache, yendo directamente a su habitación con los metros de papel que compraron para envolver además de los mil moños de colores que casi lo hacen caer de cara en las escaleras.

Kageyama fue a la cocina para preparar unas palomitas y servir algo de té caliente mientras Hinata iba a dejar las cosas a su habitación.

El de cabellos naranjas lucía ligeramente sonrojado, quería que fuera por el frío pero no, era por el calor que sentía al estar en la cama de Kageyama donde la última vez que se quedó a dormir casi se besan de no ser porque el celular de Kageyama sonó, separándolos al instante.

Desde entonces el azabache trataba de tener cierta distancia con él, alejándose cuando lo tocaba y poniéndose rojo ¿Acaso estaba enfermando? Quien sabe pero ya tenía al menos un mes desde que estaba esa molesta situación, por suerte, al parecer ese día al armado se le había olvidado su incomodidad al estar a solas con él.

—Oi, Hinata, espero que no se te caiga el té en el papel—Hinata salió de su sopor al escuchar la voz del azabache, volteando a verlo ¿Cuándo se había cambiado? Quien sabe pero lucía tan bien con su suéter beige y su casual pantalón de mezclilla además de sus pantuflas con cara de un cuervo con cabellos naranjas y expresión boba, eso le hizo reír un poco ya que las suyas eran de un cuervo de cabello negro y ojo azul con una expresión tan enojada como la de Kageyama.

—Ya verás que nada se me caerá—Contestó Hinata con una gran sonrisa, tomando un sorbo a su té antes de comenzar a extender el papel en la mesa que tenía el azabache en su habitación.

—Hinata ¿No te piensas quitar tu sudadera? Está la calefacción—De tan ensimismado que estaba en su pensar, no se había dado cuenta que seguía con sus guantes, bufanda y sudadera.

Al quitárselos, Kageyama por fin se sentó a su lado con un rostro digno de máscara para Halloween y más rojo que el tomate. Por más raro que sonara, a Hinata se le hacía lo más adorable del mundo a pesar de que el armador midiera casi el metro con noventa centímetros.

En la práctica de envoltura de regalos, el par rompió cinco moños, tres papeles y se pegaron los dedos con diurex varias veces. Al final ambos tenían diurex en el cabello, pedazos de papel por su ropa y cachos de listones, como si hubieran salido de una caja de regalo mal envuelta.

Varias veces se rozaron las manos o se quedaron pegados juntos pero como por el quinto moño roto y enredado entre sus manos, decidieron quedarse con las manos entrelazadas en vez de luchar contra el moño rojo que les unía.

—Kageyama…—Dijo Hinata al ver las tarjetitas de dedicatoria—Compramos un regalo entre los dos para todos ¿Cómo pondremos en la tarjeta? —El de ojo azul abrió la boca pero la cerró al instante, apenándose mientras apretaba la mano que le agarraba.

—De parte de Kageyama y Hinata…Feliz navidad— ¿Acaso la calefacción subió o tenía esa cosa inteligentosa que decía Tsukishima de los latidos de su corazón ultra rápidos? Sentía un revoltijo de ¡Boom! ¡Squash! ¡Badump! ¡Doki doki! Y más hasta que juró escuchar un ¡Beep! De que su corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir como desbocado nuevamente.

Estaba mudo de la impresión ¿Qué podía decir? Solo le salían onomatopeyas de la cabeza y una imagen de un dibujo en sus cuadernos de Kageyama y él besándose bajo una de esas platitas que ponían en las puertas ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Romeros, buenas noches, buenos días? Quién sabe pero eran esos donde Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se besaban al entrar al gimnasio.

—Va-Vale—Balbuceó por fin Hinata, entrelazando aún más los dedos de ambos antes de comenzar a escribir con nerviosismo los kanjis. Seguramente Natsu con una venda en los ojos podría trazar los kanjis mejor que él pero apenas se acordaba de su nombre ¿Cómo quería que dibujara kanjis de una manera correcta? Al menos Kageyama no le decía idiota ya que estaba igual de rojo que él mientras pegaba las tarjetas en los regalos.

Al finalizar quitaron el moño de sus manos pero aún con eso, dejaron sus manos agarradas en un tenso silencio mientras miraban el minutero marcar otra raya. Hinata pasó saliva duro antes de voltearse y gritar.

— ¡Me gustas! —Al finalizar la oración pudo darse cuenta de que su voz no era la única que decía esa frase ya que Kageyama tenía la misma cara embobada y rojo que él tenía — ¡Me gustas! —Volvieron a exclamar pero esta vez con los ojos abiertos, mirándose para ver si en serio se decían ese par de palabras.

—…Entonces…—El de cabellos naranjas se tensó al escuchar esa oración del azabache antes de apretar su mano y mirarle a los ojos— ¿Somos novios? —Hinata se sorprendió y dejó salir toda esa ola de tensión y frustración en risas. Carcajadas que le salían desde lo hondo del pecho.

Kageyama gruñó molesto al escucharlo, zarandeándolo para que dejara de reírse pero paró al sentir los labios del mayor en los suyos, otorgándole un cálido beso mientras cambiaba las risas por un suave suspiro que al azabache le supo a gloria.

—Sí, después de todo. No sé si viste pero puse "Feliz Navidad, de parte de la enamorada pareja Kageyama y Hinata" —Kageyama al ver las etiquetas se puso más rojo que una esfera.

Justo cuando iba a darle una colleja al otro, sintió nuevamente sus suaves belfos en los propios, borrándole la ira contenida de segundos antes por una sonrisa boba que correspondía con torpeza los besos al ser los primeros que daba en su vida pero los más cálidos y dulces que jamás podría imaginarse.

—Feliz cumpleaños—Dijo Hinata en lo que se abrazaba al cuello del armador.

—Fue ayer, estúpido—Contestó el azabache con las cejas fruncidas mientras recibía los cortos besos, ablandándose por ellos.

—Pero es mejor decirlo ahorita que ya somos novios porque ya te puedo dar un beso—Kageyama gruñó un poco antes de sonreír y afianzar el agarre en la cadera del de cabellos naranjas como si estuviera en la motocicleta nuevamente solo que esta vez no se iría de frente contra el pavimento si no que se encontraría con la persona que amaba besándolo por fin tras dos largos años de espera.

—Mi mejor navidad y cumpleaños…Por ti—Susurró el azabache antes de apretar de nuevo sus entrelazadas manos, culminando con otro beso debajo de un muérdago improvisado que Hinata sujetaba sobre ellos con su mano libre.

—Y son las primeras de muchas—Ambos rieron por eso antes de seguir besándose, después de todo, hacía frío aunque tuvieran calefactor y ambos necesitaban esos besos que expresaban más que un "Me gustas", dejando la promesa implícita entre esos suaves roces de manos de que esa sería la primera Navidad juntos de muchas y claro, las primeras tarjetas con "De parte de la enamorada pareja, Kageyama y Hinata" de muchas más que ahora escribiría Kageyama para que se entendieran.


End file.
